Law enforcement officers, military personnel, hunters, and competition shooters often utilize slings to carry firearms. Slings are usually composed of a series of nylon straps or other webbing material or cords with metal or plastic fastening mechanisms. Such slings passively and loosely connect the firearm to some portion about the person's body, including the shoulder/neck area, chest, back, and/or underarms. These slings suffer from a number of disadvantages. In addition, devices designed to carry portable radios using linking mechanisms are neither compatible nor suitable for carrying a firearm.